Scottish smallpipes and borderpipes
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Scottish smallpipes and borderpipes' course. Select Courses QUERY: Where would interested students register? Is there a Registration Form to complete? To whom would this form be directed, if there were one? * Add free, open Scottish smallpipes and borderpipes' courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas From P to me on April 22, 2015, re the Scottish Small Pipes and the GHB scales (and for playing SSP with other instruments in a Scottish Country Dance Open Band) - So Scott - the 3 sharps in the key of A are F#, C# and G#. That means to be in the key of A major, you MUST play G#, NOT G natural. BUT your chanter has only G natural, not G # - that is what makes it A Mixolydian - NOT A major. And the key signature for A mixolydian is 2 sharps (F# & C#) not 3. ... The A Mixolydian mode (Related to the key of D major – scale used on the Great Highland Bagpipes. (ABC♯DEF♯GA) This scale applies to the bagpipes in name only. The tonic note of bagpipes (A) is currently pitched in between B flat and B natural without special adaptation of the instrument.8needed Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at http://www.academia.edu). Bagpipe Sheet Music for Printing Anderson, Ross. 2010. Ross's Music Page. (Free sheet music here, with much else online about Scots, Irish and Northumbrian traditions of music, pipes and many other instruments). Cambridge, Britain: University of Cambridge. Free sheet music from Scotland. 2012. Free sheet music from Scotland. Scotland. McGillivray, Jim. 2012. pipetunes.ca - Sheet Music on Demand from McGillivray Piping. Canada: pipetunes.ca. Pachelbel Canon for 4 pipers. 2012. Canon for 4 pipers. (See 'Pachelbel Canon in D' - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykGNSi0DHlA). callingthetune.co.uk. Patrick McLaurin Tune Database Search. 2012. http://www.patrickmclaurin.com/tunedatabase/final.php. Pipe Tune Search. 2012. http://www.pipetunesearch.org/. Robertson, Bill. 2012. Bagpipe Tutorials. Auckland, New Zealand: Bagpipe Tutorials. Select Bibliographies Anderson, Ross. 2010. Ross's Music Page. (Items of interest to pipers). Cambridge, Britain: University of Cambridge. Select Blogs Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Agnew, Jock. 2003. LBPS More Power to your Elbow by Jock Agnew. Scotland: The Lowland and Border Pipers Society Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Channels Gary West Scottish Smallpipes by Gary West. 2013. Gary West Scottish Smallpipes by Gary West. Edinburgh, Scotland: Youtube.com. Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Conversations / Dialogues / Idea Competitions Select Databases Select Facts Select Films Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Morrison, Fred. 2010. Fred Morrison: the Reel Deal. (Small Pipe expert Fred Morrison talks about his love for the pipes, his performance ethic and his design venture with McCallums Bagpipes). Scotland: Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Newspapers, News Select Office Hours Select Poetry Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select RSS Feeds Select Recordings Moore, Hamish. 2003. The Piper And The Maker (Hamish Moore Piping Concert). Pitlochry, Scotland: Morrison, Fred. 2009. Outlands. 101 Distribution. Select References Scottish smallpipes. 2014. Scottish smallpipes. Wikipedia. Which Makers for the Quietest/Softest/Mellowest Great Highland Pipes Sound? 2013. Which Makers for the Quietest/Softest/Mellowest Great Highland Pipes Sound?. forums.bobdunsire.com. Scottish Smallpipes MacLeod, Scott. 2013. Sunbittern - Stavenn Eurypiga Helias: Talking Piobaireachd, Building on Angus MacLellan's note durations on the CoP Tutor Vol. 4 CD in "The Company's Lament" and "MacKintosh's Banner" toward further beauty, perhaps doing what Yo yo Ma does ever so beautifully and wondrously with the Bach Cello Suites, which also have a sad tonal aspect to them, like Piobaireachd, Liking Kenny MacLean's and Jack Lee's playing of "The Desperate Battle" here at WUaS's Piobaireachd wiki page, Do you teach "The Desperate Battle"?, Scottish smallpipe comparisons. Canyon, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2013/11/sunbittern-stavenn-eurypiga-helias.html. Seeler, Oliver. 2014. John Walsh Convertible Smallpipe ~ in A and D ~ Two Pipes In One!. Albion, CA: hotpipes.com/walsh.html . Scottish Reelpipes Tuning Scottish Smallpipes John Walsh Convertible Smallpipe ~ in A and D ~ Two Pipes In One!. 2011. John Walsh Convertible Smallpipe ~ in A and D ~ Two Pipes In One!. Albion, CA: hotpipes.com/walsh.html . Procedure sheet for the Walsh A/D2000 Scottish Small Pipe. 2000? https://kiltsandmore.com/upload/pdf/2338B/en/Walsh%20AD%20Combo.pdf Procedure sheet for the Walsh a/d2000 Scottish small pipe]. (According to this procedure sheet - "The shortest drone is the D tenor; the next shortest is the A drone (common to both A and D keys/chanters); the third drone is Combo Drone which, by turning the top 1/2 of the drone top, one way tunes to E and the other way tunes to D; the fourth or longest drone is the Bass A Drone; Tuning for the A pipe is: A E A, while tuning for the D pipe is: D A D"). kiltsandmore.com/upload/pdf/2338B/en/Walsh%20AD%20Combo.pdf Select Reviews Select Search Engines Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Surveys Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Twitters Select Video and Audio Bennett, Martyn. 2007. MacCrimmon's Lament - Martyn Bennett. tomtscotland Youtube channel. Campbell, Mairi & Hamish Moore. 2003. The Piper and the Maker. Pitlochry, Scotland: Youtube.com. MacDonald, Allan, Angus MacKenzie, Fin Moore & Angus Nicolson. 2012. Ceolas Piping Concert, smallpipes. (Bellows-blown with singing). Iain MacDonald Youtube channel. Lindsay, Donald. 2014. Dreaming Pipes - 3D printing to develop Scottish Smallpipes. kickspy.com/projects/1831738419/dreaming-pipes-developing-small-bagpipes-using-3d. Mclennan, Olivia. 2009. Scottish Smallpipes Ca the Yowes. The Scottish Tattoo Youtube channel. Scottish Smallpipes Bonnie Dundee. 2014. Scottish Smallpipes Bonnie Dundee Greyfriars Bar Perthshire Scotland. Perthshire, Scotland: tourscotland Youtube channel. Tickell, Kathryn. 20. Kathryn Tickell ~ The Wedding. Abercastle, North Pembrokeshire, West Wales: Kathryn Tickell. tstirm. 2012. Smallpipes in D: The Blue Cloud. (I am still learning out the bellows and am not quite used to the size of the chanter yet because I am usually playing the Great Highland Pipes). Youtube.com. Wade, Alan and Dick Glasgow. 201 . Scottish Smallpipes & Tenor Banjo ~ Air & Reels!. Ballymoney, Co. Antrim: Dick Glasgow Youtube channel. Scottish Borderpipes Morrison, Fred. 2006. Fred Morrison - Pipes solo. Asturias, Spain: Alberto Ablanedo Youtube channel. Scottish Reelpipes Morrison, Fred. 2010. Fred Morrison: the Reel Deal. (Small Pipe expert Fred Morrison talks about his love for the pipes, his performance ethic and his design venture with McCallums Bagpipes). Scotland: Morrison, Fred. 2010. Fred Morrison performs on the Reel Pipes. Scotland: Morrison, Fred. 2009. Fred Morrison - 'The Hard Drive'. Scotland: Trad Awards 2009. Morrison, Fred. 2011. Unpacking Fred Morrison Reelpipes. Scotland: Morrison, Fred and Stuart Liddell. 2010. Fred Morrison and Stuart Liddell jam session. Scotland: Doug Henkle Youtube channel. Scottish Smallpipes Lee, Jack. 2011. Jack Lee Bagpipe Concert with Isle of Maui Pipe Band Player. Youtube.com. MacDonald, Allan. 2011. Allan MacDonald The Lament for the Children. Aug 7. Lennoxlove Great Hall, Haddington, Scotland: The Pipers' Club of Scotland. MacNeill, Stephen. 2012. "Hector the Hero" on Shepherd Smallpipes in the Key of D. (Sounds of the Smallpipes: Hear this popular slow air on Shepherd smallpipes. You can also see the reduced finger spacing on a "D" chanter, with poly chanter). Youtube.com. MacNeill, Stephen. 2012. Hornpipe on McCallum Blackwood Smallpipes in "A". Youtube.com. MacNeill, Stephen. 2012. Jigs on Walsh Blackwood Smallpipes. Youtube.com. MacNeill, Stephen. 2012. Marches on Walsh Smallpipes in A. (Sounds of the Smallpipes: Hear 12/8 marches played on Walsh Poly Smallpipes in the key of A; Mouth-blown). Youtube.com. MacNeill, Stephen. 2012. Marches on Walsh Blackwood Smallpipes. (Mouth-blown). Youtube.com. McGillivray, Jim. 2006. Bagpiper Jim McGillivray 2. Shreveport, Louisiana: 3DPiper. Morrison, Fred. Fred Morrison - Introduction to 'D' Smallpipes, Fred also plays two reels. (Fred Morrison introduction to Fred Morrison Smallpipes in D. Fred talks about the set up and manufacture of the smallpipes and finishes by playing two reels, The Loch Carnan Reel and Big Duncan's Reel. Fred Morrison Smallpipes are manufactured by McCallum Bagpipes in Kilmarnock, Scotland). Youtube.com. Morrison, Fred. 2012. Fred Morrison - Smallpipes in A playing 'The Hard Drive'. Youtube.com. Morrison, Fred. 2012. Fred Morrison - Introduction to A Smallpipes (Slow Air 'Drumbuie'). (Discussion of bellows plus more). Youtube.com. Oterdoom, René. 2011. 2011-06-11 smallpipes strathspeys.mts. (Bellows-blown; Playing a couple of strahspeys on a Richard Evans set of bellows blown smallpipes, an A/D combo made of African blackwood with silver plated brass slides and imitation ivory mounts, and Northumbrian style drone plungers). René Oterdoom Youtube channel. The Scottish Hobbit. 2014. Smallpipes Update. (Bellows-blown). TheScottishHobbit Youtube channel. West, Gary. 2009. Gary West. Edinburgh, Scotland: the beastful broon youtube channel. West, Gary. 2010. Gary West, scottish smallpipes. (In the Key of D; Bellows-blown).Haddington, Scotland: Lennoxlove House. West, Gary. 2006. Smallpipes - Gary West. North Hero Pipers Gathering 2000. Shuttlepipes Walsh, John. 1994. John Walsh 8 - Manchester Recital 1994. Manchester, England: North West England Piping Society. Technique for using bellows Gibson, Jerry. 2013. Gibson Ceilidh small pipes Tutorial Part 3. (Technique for using the bellows at 4 minutes). Jerry Gibson Youtube channel. Tuning Scottish Smallpipes Tuning Walsh D 2000 Scottish Smallpipes Bagpipes in D. 2009. Tuning Walsh D 2000 Scottish Smallpipes Bagpipes in D. Shakz Youtube channel. Tuning Walsh D 2000 Scottish Smallpipes Bagpipes PT 2. 2009. Tuning Walsh D 2000 Scottish Smallpipes Bagpipes PT 2. Shakz Youtube channel. Select Video Conferences Select Videocasts and Podcasts Select Websites The Lowland and Border Pipers Society. 2013. The Lowland and Border Pipers Society. Scotland: lbps.net. Ross's Music Page. 2014. Ross's Music Page. (I am interested in the evolution of folk music in the eighteenth and early nineteenth centuries. This was a period of rapid change; the Scots, Irish and Northumbrian traditions developed into their current form, as did our three countries' pipes and many other instruments). Cambridge, UK: cl.cam.ac.uk/~rja14/music/. Scottish Smallpipes John Walsh. 2013. Antigonish, Nova Scotia. Scottish Reelpipes http://www.mccallumbagpipes.com/products/fred-morrison-reelpipes/ http://www.fredmorrisonpipes.com/ http://www.reelpipes.com/ Select Wikidata Queries Select Wikis WikiBase (http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Wikibase_Client) WikiData (http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata) Select Workshops Select Writers, Researchers, etc. Subject's Social Networking Sites Tutoring Wikimedia Commons Wikimedia Commons: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia Wikipedia: https://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikiquotes Wikiquotes: https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikisource Wikisource: https://wikisource.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikivoyage Wikivoyage: https://www.wikivoyage.org/ World University and School Links Bagpipe Tutorials: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bagpipe_Tutorials Celtic Music: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Celtic_Music Great Highland Bagpipe: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Highland_Bagpipe Northumbrian smallpipes: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Northumbrian_smallpipes Pibroch, Piobaireachd or Ceòl Mór: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Pibroch,_Piobaireachd_or_Ce%C3%B2l_M%C3%B3r Scotland: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Scotland Scottish Country Dancing: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Scottish_Country_Dancing Scottish Drumming: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Scottish_Drumming Scottish Gaelic: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Scottish_Gaelic Scottish smallpipes and borderpipes: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Scottish_smallpipes_and_borderpipes Uilleann pipes: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Uilleann_pipes World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS Navigation New WUaS in MediaWiki: http://worlduniversityandschool.org/mediawiki-1.24.1/index.php?title=Main_Page Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, Greatest Universities-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Digital and Print catalog Assistive Technologies WUaS plans to anticipate numerous developing assistive technologies for sight-impaired, hearing-impaired, and similar - Assistive Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Assistive_Technologies Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates Geodetic datums such as WGS84 or GPS Geohash keys ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequencies Broadcast to TV / television Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Google Glass MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Oculus Rift Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit MIT OCW Audio Video Courses: http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/audio-video-courses/ Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (beginning with United Nations' languages - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World (Search on the word 'lists' here, too: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Worlds) 3D Learn. 2013. http://www.learningin3d.info/ Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/ Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net Edusim. 2013. http://edusim3d.com/ Gifted Kids.ie. 2013. http://www.giftedkids.ie/daynuv.html ISTE – SIGMS. 2013. http://sigms.iste.wikispaces.net/secondlifeplayground2010 Kaneva. 2014. http://www.kaneva.com/ Open Cobalt. 2013. http://www.opencobalt.org/ OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet and http://www.opencroquet.org/ Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Primary Games. 2013. http://www.primarygames.com/arcade/virtualworlds.php Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://atlantisremixed.org/ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). SimScience. 2012. http://simscience.org/ Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. SmallWorlds. 2014. https://www.smallworlds.com/ There.com. 2014. http://www.there.com/ Twinity. 2014. http://www.twinity.com/en/choose-your-free-avatar Unity3D. 2012. http://unity3d.com/ WiloStar3D. 2013. https://www.wilostar3d.com/ World of Warcraft in School. 2014. http://wowinschool.pbworks.com/w/page/5268731/FrontPage Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Bar code Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Networking software to share what courses, etc., you find edifying, what you enjoy learning .... About Me - World University and School - http://about.me Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 ('This group may be archived'). Good Reads - http://www.goodreads.com/group/show/99021-worlduniversityandschool Google + Profiles - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - Scott MacLeod - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google + Profiles Company page - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School-4024337 Quora - http://www.quora.com/ Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch Wer Kennt Wen - World University and School - http://www.wer-kennt-wen.de/ World University & School 'subject page' group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ Linked Open Data Linked Open Data, Linked Data for artificial intelligence and machine learning, with a focus on privacy and security. List of Wikipedias List of Wikipedias. 2015. List of Wikipedias. meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/List_of_Wikipedias . RSS Feed Save this page for download in the following formats atom GeoJSON csv.csvm map.html csv xls rdf klm TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Google + Hangouts - https://plus.google.com/hangouts Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com MIT UnHangouts - https://unhangout.media.mit.edu/ Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin - http://www.google.com/+/learnmore/hangouts/ Meeting Burner - http://www.meetingburner.com/index?page=signup-v2 – up to 15 connection ooVoo - http://www.oovoo.com/home.aspx Paltalk - http://www.paltalk.com sifonr - free communication - http://www.sifonr.com/‎ Tokbox | OpenTok - API - http://tokbox.com/opentok Vyew - http://vyew.com/ Web Huddle - https://www.webhuddle.com/homepage.jsp - http://sourceforge.net/projects/webhuddle/ Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Google Translate language: Sugar Labs: Translation System language: Region: Select Translators Babelxl. 2015. Babelxl: the best translator. http://babelxl.com/ . Babylon Online Translation. 2015. Babylon Online Translation. (Offering hundreds of dictionaries and translation in more than 800 language pairs). translation.babylon.com/ . Free-translator.com. 2015. Free-translator.com. free-translator.com/ . Google Translate. 2015. Google Translate. translate.google.com/ . SDL Free Translation. 2015. SDL Free Translation. freetranslation.com/ . Word Lingo Free Translation Tools. 2015. Word Lingo Free Translation Tools and Machine Translation Products. worldlingo.com/en/products/ . Select Video with Subtitles for Translation Amara.org. 2015. Amara.org: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified. (Amara makes video globally accessible: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified). amara.org/en/ TED Open Translation Project. 2015. TED Open Translation Project. (See - https://www.ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project - and - https://www.ted.com/participate/translate/get-started). ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project . The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School The "Universitian" Newspaper at WUaS Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wikifoundry.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International (CC BY-NC-SA 4.0) - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation LANGUAGE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE MUSEUM TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/MUSEUM_TEMPLATE NATION STATE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/NATION_STATE_TEMPLATE SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com WUaS's Guidestar.org listing - https://www.guidestar.org/organizations/27-3105368/world-university-school.aspx . Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://worlduniversityandschool.org Thank you!